Chronicles of the Kingdoms in Exile
by Thunderman88
Summary: The Appendices tells us very little of three thousands years of conflicts, tragedies and decline of Arnor and Gondor; so, this is what in my opinion happened between the lines of what J.R.R. Tolkien left us. Reviews are welcome.


Ok, the first chapter talks about Isildur's departure from Osgiliath and his leaving Gondor to the care of his nephew Meneldil.

**Chapter I : Farewells**

The tall man standing in the Great Hall wearing full armor and with a longsword at his side was staring at the identical thrones that were surmounted by a great banner over which a white tree blossomed, and seven stars and a crown shone of silvery light. His left hand reached over and caressed the leftmost seat, his grey eyes staring into some old remembrance, but his other hand was fidgeting at something that hung on his chest.

He stopped both movements as he heard another man approach him. Considerably younger than the taller man, the newcomer had however the same grave, imposing demeanour. "My lord Isildur, all is ready." The echoes had died from a few moments when Isildur answered : "It is time, then." He turned around, and while gazing at his nephew, his face went somewhat sad. "It is with no little sadness that I depart from here; my duty calls me north, to take my father's place on Annùminas' throne... yet, this was my home, as much as my brother's. Now I am bound to go, while he rests here." Meneldil went silent and said nothing. The High King went on, striding on the richly decorated marble floor : "Nonetheless, I rest assured that I leave Gondor in capable hands; you will be a great ruler!" Stopping as they reached the door, his nephew answered : "Thank you, my lord. You know I will do my best to rule as you would do." "No!" Isildur said, placing his right hand on Meneldil's shoulder. "Do your best to rule as you think proper and just; for a man can't make his own destiny and choices if he walks in the shadows of someone bigger than him!" He paused, noticing Meneldil's surprise, then nodded solemnly and strode past the Doors.

The Sun shone in all its splendour, enlightening a scene of grandeur; on the western bank of the Great Bridge, two hundred horsemen waited; all were powerfully built, their helmets were of _mithril_, every man clutched a spear in his right hand, and their hard expressions revealed them as veterans of the War that saw Sauron's defeat. Before them, a smaller group of knights stood, composed of the three sons of Isildur, his squire Estelmo under whose watchful arm the Elendilmir was carried, and Ohtar, the knight entrusted with the shards of Narsil, the Swords that was Broken as the Dùnedain had begun to call her. On the western bank of the Great River, most of the populace of the capitol stood silent.

One of the knights dismounted and brought a box made of _lebethron_ to Isildur, bowing as he gave it; the High King turned towards his nephew and delivered it to him, saying : "All kingdoms must have a symbol of their dignity; I have the Star of Elendil and the Sceptre of Annùminas. But since you are entrusted with Gondor's care, in your hands I deliver my helmet; the same I wore on my head as I ruled this realm together with Anàrion, but since his helmet was crushed at Barad-dûr, let it be the Crown of the South-Kingdom for the years that will come! h Meneldil took the box with a deep bow, reverently. His uncle then brought both his hands on his shoulders and said solemnly : gUse the wisdom you possess and the instructions I gave you wisely; and may the blessing of the Valar be with you! h Isildur paused for a moment, then he added : g_Namárië_. h Meneldil answered : gMay the stars shine on your voyage home! h Isildur nodded, then went towards his faithful horse, and mounted on him. At once, his nephew thundered : gHail, High King of the Nùmenoreans! h His salute was followed by thousands of men and women, the whole population of Osgiliath biding their farewells to their King as he rode west.

As soon as the King and his escort had disappeared, Meneldil turned around and strode again in the Great Hall. He was followed by his chief advisor, Ementil of Pelargir, one of Gondor's greatest in both wisdom and valour. For some time, neither spoke; then Meneldil said slowly : "Ementil!" "My lord?" The prince handed him the box. "Keep this with care, but let it not be put somewhere dark and deep, to be forgotten." He paused, and slowly he added : "I have a feeling we may need it sooner than we think!" The Gondorian took the box, yet he looked at his sire with a troubled visage. "What do you feel, my lord?" Meneldil remained silent for long minutes; afterwards, he spoke thus : "One of the gifts my race was bestowed upon was foresight; and now, when my uncle and rightful overlord departed to reclaim his high throne, I felt less displeasure than I had anticipated, because I couldn't be sad to be left alone in charge of the land my father's deeds preserved under the darkness' threat. Yet, my heart was heavy; many are the leagues between Osgiliath and the City of Elendil, and even if the Dark Lord was defeated, many evil things have endured. I fear that some danger may befall on Isildur long before he crosses the High Mountains."

Ementil did not spoke, but bowed deeply and strode away, to secure the precious treasure he carried; he understood what his lord had not meant to say with words. Because he knew that while the Men of Gondor still held in high regard the Heir of Elendil, his sons were not; and that the decision of the High King to name Meneldil as lord of Gondor in his absence had been met with satisfaction, as they knew little of the hardships Isildur had overcome to reach Arnor, and the difficulties the Army of the Last Alliance had to face to reach Gondor with all possible speed. But they knew everything about the seemingly hopeless was against the hordes of Orcs that Sauron the Schemer had thrown countless times against their defences; and how Anàrion had repelled every attack, sometimes with only his stature and willpower to keep the disheartened Dùnedain from abandoning walls and forts.

Maybe, he mused to himself, it was only justice that the House of Anàrion was to be left the only one to rule the South-Kingdom; yet, was it wise to keep the Kingdoms-in-Exile divided?

As he exited on a high balcony, under which the Great River murmured in its low voice, and as he gazed at the plains of Anorien and Ithilien that crowned the Citadel of Stars, he heard himself concluding : "Only time shall tell!"


End file.
